Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applications designed to reduce energy use associated with buildings, and specifically to a music-based system and method for reducing energy use associated with buildings.
Background
Reducing energy use associated with buildings is an important task, and many utility companies and other organizations are concerned with how to motivate people to reduce their energy use. However, the feedback that is typically provided by to utility customers is boring and dry, and does not engage the user or provide sufficient motivation.
A need exists for a more entertaining and engaging way to provide feedback to a utility customer about their energy use. People react very strongly to music and animation; providing a song based on a user's energy use, or an animated cartoon with a soundtrack based on a user's energy use, could be a fun and engaging way for a user to monitor their energy use.